Artemis goes to music camp
by DBT the awesome
Summary: Artemis is going for music camp and has no musical talent. Love and hatred fills the air as he and his companians have one shot to make it to the music industry. Is it possible for Artemis to do it when he thinks he might be in love? Artemis/OC
1. Chapter 1 Summer Camp

**Hey! This is my second fan fiction ever and my first Artemis Fowl one! I hope you enjoy and please review to tell me what you think! **

Chapter 1 – Summer Camp

"You did _what_?" Artemis Fowl II shouted. Well, he shouted calmly, knowing Artemis.

"I enlisted you in a music summer camp," Angline Fowl, Artemis's mother, repeated. "I thought that since you know so much about other subjects, you could try this out. That way, you can learn about music and meet new friends!"

"Mother, I am strongly against this idea. I do not need to go to a summer camp, especially not for music. I already know what music is and is all about. Music is an art form whose medium is sound. Common elements of music are pitch which governs melody and harmony, rhythm and its associated concepts tempo, meter, and articulation, dynamics, and the sonic qualities of timbre and texture," Artemis replied.

Angeline chuckled at his son. "Of course I know that you know what music is! You're very intelligent, Arty. But I want you to know how it feels and how to express your feelings and emotions through it. And you can't say 'no'. I signed you up already. And Butler and Juliet will make sure you go. I gave Butler the address so that he can send you there. Be ready by tomorrow at 8 a.m. You don't want to be late, do you?" With that, she smiled at her son and walked away.

Artemis stood there standing._This is not going to be good, _he thought. _However... I could escape. But that's impossible. Unless... I get kicked out of summer camp... Get ready, for Artemis Fowl the bad-boy is going to summer camp._ An evil and devious plan started forming in his mind as he smiled his vampire smile.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Dublin Airport...<p>

A girl with middle-length red hair and piercing green eyes walked out of the departure hall. "So this is Ireland. It's so cool!" she said as she took a panflet and skimmed through, looking at the sights of the country.

"Are you Leslie Vandome?" a man approached her and asked.

"Yup, that's me. Are you the driver?" she replied.

The man nodded. "You can call me Mr. Cook. Is this your luggage?" He pointed to a large black suitcase and a black box. Leslie nodded. Mr. Cook easily lifted it up and carried it to his taxi. After that, both of them got into the car. "Where to now?" he asked.

"Erm..." Leslie took out a book with writings on it. "Seven Oaks Hotel. 27 Walmer Road."

"Right. So, where are you going in Ireland?" Mr. Cook asked, trying to make conversation.

"I'm attending music camp. My parents wanted me to go for an elite one that accepted only 50 each summer so I went for an audition and I got in! So I'm attending. My parents still have work so it's just for 3 weeks then I'm going back," she explained. Mr. Cook nodded and they stopped talking as Leslie soon fell fast asleep.

They quickly arrived at the hotel. Mr. Cook sighed at the dozing fourteen-year-old and gently shook her. She was immediately awake and yawned. They entered and Leslie checked in. He nodded and said," You should get to bed now, you're really tired. I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow?"

"Yup, sounds great. Thanks, Mr. Cook. See you tomorrow," she yawned. Leslie quickly went upstairs as Mr. Cook left in his taxi.

After Leslie entered her room, she quickly changed and lay on her bed, sleeping immediately.

**A/N I know it's really short, but I hope you like it. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, I promise. So, just REVIEW! Please? **


	2. Chapter 2  Arrival

**Hey! Here's Chapter 2! Hope you like my first chapter. I'll try to make this chapter longer. The first one was pretty short. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 2 - Arrivals**

"We're here," Artemis groaned. He looked around and saw children of all ages running around the camp.

Butler opened the trunk and helped Artemis unpack all his items. After he was done unloading all of them, he waited for Artemis to check in at the counter and said to him," Artemis, I have to leave. I will pick you up in three weeks' time. I hope you have fun."

Artemis cocked his eyebrow. "What do you mean? Isn't your duty to the Fowls? And so stay with me to make sure none of these insane children attack me?"

Butler allowed himself a little chuckle. "Well, you are right about one thing. My duty is to the Fowls, which means I have to stay with your parents and help them. I do think they will need my help in the house, even with you away."

Artemis sighed and nodded. "Very well. I shall see you soon, my friend."

"As to you, Artemis," Butler replied and he entered his car and drove off.

Artemis looked at his pile of luggage. _How am I going to transport all this by myself?_ was his main thought. He sighed deeply and cursed the fact that he had to attend this wretched camp.

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Leslie chirped. Mr. Cook nodded and he took out her luggage. They said their goodbyes and Mr. Cook left.<p>

"I'll see you in three weeks," he called as he drove off.

She walked up to the counter and told the person in charge her name. "Leslie Vandome. Ah, yes. Go to the main hall," he instucted and pointed to her right. She smiled and thanked him as she walked towards that direction.

She put her stuff down in the hall and started exploring camp grounds. She had walked a few meters when she saw a boy with raven hair looking at his bags and sighing deeply, looking greatly distressed.

"Hey, need help?" Leslie offered.

Artemis gave her a look. "No, thank you. I am perfectly capable of moving my items," he lied. _Well, I do need help, but I'm not deperate enough to get help from a girl_, he thought.

"Yeah, right. Then why aren't you moving them and just staring at them. Are you using the force or something?" she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. **(A/N In case any of you don't know about the force, it's from Star Wars)**

"I do not need to answer your question, and as I said before, I am completely capable of moving my items and I do not require your help," he repeated.

Leslie rolled her eyes, grabbed some of Artemis's bags and walked off. Artemis was stunned, one of the rare things which happened in his life.

_Usually people do not care about me, and even more usual is the fact that peple actually listen to me. It is probably the fact that Butler is not here which caused this_, he realised.

He walked in the direction the completely unknown girl went and found himself in a big hall strewn with bags. She walked up to him.

"Your bags are there, near mine," Leslie pointed to a direction and Artemis nodded. "I'm Leslie. Leslie Vandome, nice to meet you," she said, holding out her hand. Artemis took it and politely shook it.

"I am Artemis Fowl the second, and the pleasure is all mine," Artemis introduced himself.

Leslie scoffed. "Why all the formalities? We're at music camp, not 'how to be an aristocrat' camp," she said.

Artemis raised his eyebrow is mild surprise but nodded. Suddenly, a shrill bell rang. It was time to assemble. "What was that terrible sound?" Artemis complained.

"It's called a bell. And it's time to go and sit down," Leslie said in a slow and childish tone.

Artemis was about to make a snide reply, but he found himself being pulled towards a crowd of children before he was about to say anything.

**A/N Yay! It's longer! I hope you guys and girls like it. I still haven't quite figured out the ending yet, but the ideas of the middle part of the story are drifting around in my brain. Anyway, REVIEW! I hope you like this story so far. If not, just review! And if you do like it, review as well! Just review, okay? Thank you! ;) Oh,and I know Artremis is quite OOC, but just imagine that Artemis is like this, and not like the one in the book, 'coz the one in the book is very hard to portray.**


	3. Chapter 3   Day 1

**Hey! I hope you've been liking my story so far. It's my second ever fan fiction so far so if you want to review, please take it easy, please. I know there are some gaps in the story but hopefully I can patch them up later. If there are any that I haven't, please REVIEW so I can improve and deal with these gaps. And I know I took a long time to update (2 days - it's long to me) but I was trying to develop new OCs. So I have developed them and I hope you like them as well. I would also like to thank LovelyWickedDescet and NaMa6 for reviewing my story! And NaMa6 especially since she favourited my story! Thanks so much! :) Well, enjoy!**

Chapter 3 - Day 1

"Good morning, children! My name is Mr. Rook and I am the main camp facilitator. If there are any major problems, please come and see me. If the problems are minor, please approach your group facilitator. So, I will now split all of you 50 children into 10 groups. Group 1: ..." Mr. Rook announced the names of the children in the various groups. Artemis and Leslie did not pay attention to any of the names, since it was not theirs. "Group 8: Artemis Fowl, Felicia Drake, Leslie Vandome, Pamela Andre and Zachary LeBlanc. Group 9: ..."

Artemis and Leslie looked at each other and shrugged. "Looks like I'm stuck with you," he said.

Both of them assembled with their group. Their facilitator was a man, not more than 27, who had dirty blonde hair and pale blue eyes. "Hey guys and girls. I'm John, and I'll be your facilitator for these 3 weeks. So, why don't we start by introducing ourselves and telling us one thing about yourselfourselves. I'll start. I'm Jonathan Collins, and I am crazy about chocolate."

"I'm Felicia Drake and if I don't end up as a musician, I would be a fashion designer," a girl continued. She had pale blonde hair, contradicting her dark black eyes.

"I'm Pamela Andre and I absolutely love physics," said another girl. She had short light brown hair and dark brown eyes beneath her round glasses.

"I'm Zachary LeBlanc. You can call me Zac and I learn German," a boy with black hair and startling green eyes said.

"I'm Leslie Vandome and I'm American," Leslie said.

"I'm Artemis Fowl and I have a very high IQ," boasted Artemis.

"Right, now that we know each other's names, let's play some ice-breaker games. I know a game, Whacko, that we can play..." John trailed off as he explained the rules of the game. So throughout the first day, the group played games as to get to know each other better, and by the end of the day, everyone were good friends, except for some glares at Artemis.

_At night..._

_In the girls' dormitory_

Leslie changed into her pyjamas and walked into the noisy girls' dormitories. Everywhere around her, she could see unfamiliar faces as girls chatted about the past year on bunk beds. She scanned the room for at least one familiar face and found Pamela standing with the same expression as herself. She quickly walked up to her, obviously relieved.

"Pamela! Thank goodness I found you. I don't know anyone else," she said.

"Me too. It's my first year," she replied.

"Well, we have each other," Leslie said and Pamela nodded in agreement. "We should go to bed now. Erm... is there some kind of paper to see who gets which bed and bunk and stuff?" she asked.

"I don't think so. Hey, why don't we look for Felicia? It's her second year here, or so I've heard," Pamela suggested. Leslie nodded as they searched the spacious semi-circular room. They did not walk long before they found her walking with another girl.

"Hi, Felicia. Just wondering, is there a table or a sheet of paper which states which bed we sleep on and stuff?" Leslie politely asked.

"Are you kidding? You think this is boot camp or something? Of course there's no arrangement! What a stupid question!" Felicia replied and her friend beside her nodded.

"Just wondering. Thanks, by the way," Pamela said before tugging Leslie's arm - a sign to leave.

Leslie ignored it and stood there. "Yeah, thanks," Leslie said, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she gave Felicia a withering look. Felicia returned that look with a glare before they stormed off.

"Leslie, I know Felicia can be annoying at times but just give her a chance. First impressions don't last - that's my philosophy. So just chill," Pamela said as they approached an empty bunk.

"I've just had my bad experiences with people like her," Leslie replied. Both of them looked at the bed before shouting out which bunk they preferred.

"I call bottom!" Leslie said.

"I call top!" Pamela said at the same time. "You want bottom? People usually want top bunk."

"Yeah, when they're not scared of heights," Leslie said. Both of them giggled as they lay on their bed and soon fell asleep.

_In the boys' dormitory_

"So, you want top or bottom?" Zac asked Artemis.

"I beg your pardon?" Artemis replied.

"You want top bunk or bottom bunk? On the bed," Zac specified.

"I would prefer bottom, thank you," he said as he sat on his bed.

"It's cool, man. I prefer top, anyway. You gonna change your clothes?" Zac asked.

"Well, obviously," snapped Artemis.

"Okay, dude, no need to get worked up," Zac said. Artemis rolled his eyes as he grabbed his pyjamas and walked to the toilet to change.

When he came back, he found Zac on the top bunk sleeping and he had not changed his clothes. "Disgusting," he commented as he ducked his head to get into bed, falling asleep quickly as well.

**A/N I know it's really confusing. I'll do a recap in the next chapter so everyone can remember the characters. I hope you liked this chapter and the previous ones as well. Please REVIEW! Thanks, in advance! And I know Artemis is definitely OOC, and I'm trying, but it's really hard to portray him. Sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4 An introduction to music

**Hey! I hope you like my story! I know it's kinda lame and cheesy but I hope you like it nonetheless. Right, I said that I wopuld do a re-cap so here it is:**

**Artemis Fowl: High IQ **

**Zachary LeBlanc: Knows German**

**Felicia Drake: Likes fashion designing**

**L****eslie Vandome: Is an American**

**Pamela Andre: Loves maths**

**Jonathan Collins: (Facilitator) Crazy about chocolate**

**Okay, that was the re-cap. Enjoy this chapter! Oh, one more thing, I would also like to thank Mlle Suspiria for reviewing! Thanks so much! **

Chapter 4 - An introduction to music

"LESLIE! Wake up! You're going to be late for breakfast!" Pamela shouted.

Leslie slowly opened her eyes as she rolled on her side. "Uh... What time is it? Where am I?" she mumbled.

"It's 9 in the morning! Breakfast ends in 15 minutes! Now get up!" Pamela urged.

Leslie shot up in alarm. "Breakfast!" she shouted, grabbed her clothes and rushed to the bathroom. Soon, she came out and she ran to the cafeteria with Pamela following behind closely.

"We made it," Leslie sighed as she wolfed down some toast and a cheese bun and ran to the schedule. "Group D," she read. "9.15-10.45: Introduction to music. We have to go to room J-703, over there. Let's go," she said and pointed to a direction. Then, she and Pamela ran to that room.

They entered the room as the cool wind of the air-conditioned room hit them. They looked around to find everyone sitting in a half completed circle. There were three people missing: the two girls and Artemis. "Hi everyone. Sorry we're late. It was my fault. I woke up late. Sorry to keep you waiting," Leslie explained to the group as she and Pamela sat down in the circle.

"It's fine. But I wonder where Artemis is," John said.

As if on cue, Artemis walked in through the door. "Good morning," he said and sat down beside Leslie.

"Aren't you going to explain why you were late?" Felicia asked with distaste. She had disliked Artemis since she met him - his ego, his cool stares, everything.

"No, I am not. Because I don't need to, nor do I want to," he retorted cooly. Felicia rolled her eyes. _Now another reason to hate that boy, _she thought. _What an ego, probably another rich brat._

"Okay, now we start with class. Today is an introduction to music. What do you think music is?" John started.

"Music is the tones or sounds employed, occurring in single line (melody) or multiple lines (harmony), and sounded or to be sounded by one or more voices or instruments, or both," Artemis explained.

"Music is a way of expressing your feelings, your thoughts. It is a passion, your interest, something you love more than anything in the world in order to be good at it," Leslie said with much passion.

"It's like a method. Not too different from the pythogoream theorem. In the theorem, a2+b2=c2, right? So, similarly, we substitute the a2 for rythm, the b2 for melody and c2 for the outcome: the scores, the song, etc," Pamela said.

"I see your point, but it's too metaphorical. You need to get straight to the point in explanatioins," Artemis commented. "Wait, so which one of our answers are correct?"

"All of these answers are correct," John said, smiling.

"That's not possible. There's only one possible answer for every question," Artemis said in a know-it-all tone.

"Artemis. Shut up!" Felicia said.

"Now, now. Let's not fight. Now, back to our lesson. So we all know what music is, we can start playing if time allows us to. What instruments do you know how to play?" he asked everyone.

"I play the piano and keyboards. I know how to play the organ too but I'm more into pop music," Felicia said.

"Bass and electric guitar, but I got in through vocals," Zachary said.

"I play the violin. I know the cello also, but not as good as my violin. I'm into classical music. Research shows that it helps the brain," Pamela said.

"But more research is going on to prove it wrong. Some scientist strongly contradict, and their research is going well, so you might not be saying that for long," interrupted Artemis.

"Artemis, it's Leslie's turn and I think you should wait for your turn before talking. It's quite rude," chided John. Artemis raised his eyebrow before nodding his head once and remained quiet.

"Well, I play the flute and I'm learning the drums now. But I also got in through vocals," Leslie said.

Lastly, it was Artemis's turn. For once, Artemis stayed silent as all eyes were on him.

"What's the matter, Artemis? Your walking dictionary skills failing you?" Felicia mocked. Artemis glared at her but she did not back down. "It's amazing how I thought your incredibly large vocabulary would never fail you until you reached seventy, at least. I'm surprised, Artemis. I expected more from you," she sneered.

"Felicia, that's not very nice. If someone doesn't want to talk, you should respect that," John told Felicia quietly. Felicia rolled her eyes but remained silent.

"It's fine, John. And Felici, if you really want to know, I didn't get in this camp through music. My mother knows the person in charge of thhe enlistment and he put me in, for a price, of course. So I came here and my mother thought I had at least enough musical talent to pretend that I came in through music. I guess not. And no one was supposed to know. Especially not Mr. Rook, who would expel me from this camp," he admitted sheepishly. His cold stare returned to his face soon as he focused it on Felicia. "Are you happy now, Felicia?"

Felicia grunted and folded her arms.

"Hey, why don't we help improve his musical talent?" John suggested.

"What? No way! I am not helping this egoistic brat!" Felicia said.

"Come on! Maybe if we help his music, we might help his attitude towards people," John encouraged.

Leslie pondered about it for a while before saying,"That's a great idea! I'm in."

"Me too," Pamela agreed after looking from her new red-headed friend to Artemis. Soon, all of the group members, albeit reluctantly, agreed to helping Artemis, including Felicia.

Suddenly, the shrill bell rang. "It's time to go for your next class, which I will be taking as well, so just stay here and we'll continue. Right, time to practice our vocals."

**A/N It's longer. Yay! It's still confusing, I know. And kind of weird. But still, I hope you have been liking the story. Not great, but still kind of okay, right?**


	5. Chapter 5  Vocals

**Hey! Hope you've been liking my story! Sorry it's been taking quite long to upload. I've been having writer's block so please forgive the time taken to upload this chapter and a few others. I know it's really confusing, but here's another, more detailed recap:**

**Artemis Fowl: High IQ **

**Zachary LeBlanc: Knows French - bass and ukelele, but got in through vocals**

**Felicia Drake: Likes robotics - plays organ**

**Leslie Vandome: Is an American - flute and a bit of drums, but got in through vocals**

**Pamela Andre: Loves maths - guitar**

**Jonathan Collins: (Facilitator) Crazy about chocolate**

**I would like to thank Mlle Suspiria for reviewing and favouriting me and my story! She mentioned something about Artemis writing scores. It made sense, but none of the books mentioned him playing it, so let's just say that he doesn't. :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 - Vocals

"Right, so why don't we start by doing vocal exercises. Everyone on your feet!" John instructed. Everyone jumped to their feet and followed John as he conducted.

"Mee, mee, mee, mee, mee. La, la, la, la, la," they sang.

"Great job, you guys! Now that we're all warmed up, why don't one by one you come up and sing part of a song. It would be best if you sing it in front of the whole class, but if you're too shy, just tell me and you can sing just in front of me. I will be grading you and ranking you on your voice today and at the end of camp to grade your improvement," John explained. "Felicia, you're up first."

"All the best, Felicia," Pamela and Leslie said. Zac smiled at her and nodded while Artemis just looked away.

"So I'll be singing When You're Gone by Avril Lavign," she said.

_"When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_" she sang in a soft tone. Everyone applauded lukewarmly, save for Artemis, who did not clap at all. She smiled and bowed before glaring at Artemis for not clapping.

"Good job, Felicia. Just beautiful," John commended. "Pamela, you're next."

"Go Pamela! You can do well!" Leslie encouraged.

"Okay... I'll sing Exceptional by JoJo," she said nervously.

"_If you could see the one I see when I see you_

_You'd know how lucky you are to be you_

_I see through into you_

_And you are_

_You're exceptional the way you are_

_Don't need to change for nobody_

_You're incredible, anyone can see that_

_When will you believe that? _

_You're exceptional the way you are_

_Don't need to change for nobody_

_You're incredible, anyone can see that_

_When will you believe that?_

_You are nothing but exceptional_" she sang note for note, with a tinge of originality.

"Woo! That was great!" Leslie cheered on her new friend, clapping enthusiastically. Pamela smiled and ducked her head shyly.

"Yes, indeed. It was fantastic," John agreed. "Zac, your turn."

Zac jumped up as Pamela sat down in her seat. "So, I will be singing Misery by Maroon 5. So here I go

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me _

_Why won't you answer me_

_The silence is slowly killing me_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_Gonna get you back_" he sang smoothly and slickly.

Everyone applauded, even Artemis clapped. He bowed and returned to his seat quickly. "Great! That was really great! Leslie, you're up!"

Leslie jumped up at the sound of her name. "Okay, I'll be singing Long Live by Taylor Swift

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_I'm not afraid_

_Long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_I was screaming long live the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day we will be remembered_" she sang with a round, flowing voice.

Everyone clapped, obviously impressed. "Woohoo! That was great! Fantastic! Indescribable!" Pamela cheered as she clapped furiously.

"Awesome! Absolutely superb!" John said. "Artemis, you're last up."

Lesli grinned as she sat down in her seat. Beside her, Artemis stood up and smoothened his shirt and coat. "Right, I'll try. I will sing I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. It is the only song which I know which is not classical music. My friend - classmate, that is - from St Bartleby's introduced it to me. I do not know it very well but I will try," he sighed.

"_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate, our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours. _That's all I can remember," he finished.

"Not bad. Is this the first time you ever sang in front of a crowd?" John asked as he, along with the rest of the group, clapped for Artemis.

"Yes, indeed it is," he replied.

"That was pretty good. Really," John repeated. Suddenly, the bell rang. "It's noon already! Now it's time for lunch. Let's go, everyone. Remember to meet here at 1.30 with your instruments."

They nodded as they rushed out of the room to the cafeteria, chatting about the past lessons.

**A/N I hope you like my story so far! It's mainly songs and not much content, but I wanted to start on the singing in this chapter so I hope you like it. By the way, I do not own these songs. The original writers and artists own them. REVIEW, please! 'Coz I like reading them and I get really psyched when I read reviews! :P**


	6. Chapter 6 Announcements

**Hey! The story has been pretty long-winded so I'll try to speed things up, but honestly, I'm not very good at that so please forgive me if it's still long-winded. I think you know the characters quite well so I won't do the recap of the characters. But if you still need it, feel free to leave a REVIEW to tell me. I would like to thank all you reviewers. Thanks for making me feel happy! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6 - Announcements

"So, what do you think your rank is?" Pamela asked excitedly around the table of Group 8.

"I'm obviously top, so the rest of you must be second to sixth," Felicia said, flicking her long blonde curls in pride.

"Yes, I'm sure all of us can count," Leslie replied. "And don't be too sure that you're top. John hasn't told us and I'm quite certain you're not psychic."

"No, I'm not. But I did so well it should be obvious," Felicia bragged.

"You mean obvious that you were so off key?" Zac chirped in.

Felicia glared at him. "No, I meant that it should be obvious that I would be top because I was stunning while the rest of you were absolutely terrible," she sneered.

"Wow, Felicia. I think you ought to have your ears checked, because I'm quite sure that it's the other way around. You were the one who was terrible while the rest of us were stunning," Pamela defended herself and her friends.

"I don't think so," Felicia argued.

"We definitely contradict. It's 4 to 1, Felicia. In case you haven't noticed, and you probably haven't, because you're so dumb," Leslie challenged.

"Well, Artemis hasn't said anything, so ha!" Felicia flicked her hair annoyingly once again.

"I am sorry, but did you hear something. Like some irritating high-pitched voice saying something. It's a wonder you can hear it. Everytime I just listen to it I just want to puke," Artemis said, referring to Felicia.

"Argh! I can't stand you people!" she complained.

"Attention! Attention all campers! I would like to make an announcement," Mr. Rook said over the microphone. He stood on the stage as he tried to get everyone's attention. Soon, all the chatter died down.

"I would like to say that we have made a request to the Irish Ministry of Music and they have accepted 2 teams from our camp to attend. Each team is supposed to have 5 people each so you don't have to add or omit anyone from your group. So, in order to determine who should compete, we will have a competition within this camp. The winner and the second place will compete. The competition requires each group to perform 2 songs as each group has to perfrom 2 songs for the competition," he announced.

Loud cheering and celebration was heard as he paused. "Yeah! This is my big shot! Okay I'm going to win! I'll be lead singer and you guys can just sway in the background," Felicia started.

"How do you know you're that good? Why don't we wait for John to read out the results?" Pamela reasoned.

"No need! I know I'm that good," Felicia boasted.

"Perhaps in singing you're slightly better than me, but if we have a contest on acedemic, I will beat you hands down!" Artemis said cooly.

Just as Felicia was about to reply, the bell rang. "Our instruments!" Pamela cried before the entire group, save for Artemis, rushed to their dorms to get their instruments.

The group assembled at the room with their instruments in their hands. "Good, all of you are here. I expect you heard Mr. Rook's announcement so let's start by deciding the lead singer. Let me read out the ranks: First place goes to -"

Before he even said the name, Felicia jumped up, "Thank you, thank you. I know I'm awesome! I have my two songs ready already so you just have to find the chords -"

"Felicia! You're not first! First is Zac," John said. This was met by loud applause as Zac blushed and grinned.

"Second is Leslie," John read out. Again, the loud applause, but it was louder, mainly because Pamela was cheering. "This was expected because two of them entered through vocals. Third is Pamela!" John announced.

"Whoo! I knew you could do it!" Leslie supported Pamela.

"Fourth is Artemis and last is Felicia. All of you did a really good job and it was a tough fight,"John commented.

"I think Leslie should be lead singer!" Pamela called.

"I think I have an idea. Maybe we could have a lead singer for one song and another for the other song," Zac suggested.

"That's a great idea!" John replied. "One song by Leslie and the other by Zac."

"Okay... I mean I have this song I know - Misery Business by Paramore," Zac said. "What about you, Leslie?"

"I'm not sure... My favourite song is Long Live, which I sang in front of you guys. Is it okay to use that?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah, of course. Both of those songs are fantastic," John said.

"What about us?" Felicia asked, annoyed.

"You can be be background singers if you want. But I think it's best to play the instruments," John answered.

"I'm fine with that," Pamela said, happy for her friend.

"I would completely agree, but I do not know how to play any instrument," Artemis said.

"We'll teach you," Zac said, and the rest, except Felicia, nodded eagerly.

Artemis nodded in thanks. "I am utterly grateful for your support."

"Let's start. Lesson 1, talk normally. Use contractions and talk slang," Zac said.

"And no more suits!" cried Leslie as she took off his blazer. "Zac, could you lend him normal clothes?" Zac nodded as Artemis looked around in shock.

"And no more gelling your hair!" Pamela said as she messed it up.

"No! Absolutely not! I will not allow you to do that. The talking, fine. The clothes, I may be able to last without my suits, but my hair. No one touches my hair," he demanded.

"Except you don't have a choice," Leslie said as she took off his tie and unbottened his first button. "Much better."

"No choice at all. We won't give in," Pamela said as she messed up his hair some more.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" he cried as he ran out in terror.

"Good job, team. We'll ambush him when he gets back," Leslie patted her friends on their backs.

She looked around the room to find John consoling a sobbing Felicia in the corner. She nudged her friends and they noticed her as well. "Let's go console her," Leslie said. The two nodded and the trio walked towards her.

"Hi Felicia. Listen we're really sorry about what we said during lunch. We didn't mean any of it. We were just agitated about the ranking and we channelled it to you," explained Pamela.

"No, you were right. I am horrid and I have no talent," she said through her tears as she ran out of the room.

"I'll go," Leslie offered and ran after her. She soon found her sitting on the ground, clutching her ankle as her face was scrunched up in pain. "Felicia!" she called and ran to her side.

"My ankle..." she mumbled. I grabbed her arm and slung it across my shoulder. Slowly, she stood up and both of them managed to hobble all the way back to the room.

"John!" Leslie cried. John took one look at them before rushing to them and helping her carry Felicia.

"I'm going to the infirmary. You stay here. _All_ of you," he commanded and left, supporting Felicia.

Just as he left, Artemis came in. "What on earth is going on? I just saw John walk out supporting Felicia's weight. Did something happen to her?" he asked monotonously.

"Yeah, she sprained her ankle. Why are you concerned about her?" Pamela replied.

Artemis scoffed. "Concerned? Obviously not. I just wanted something to happen to her. Serves her right."

"Artemis, that's not nice!" Leslie said.

"I was never nice, Leslie," he replied cooly. "Now, I need my blazer and tie back."

"No, I won't give it to you," Leslie said.

Artemis raised his eyebrow. And walked to the door. "I am going to get my blazer and tie from my dormitory," he said.

"Not allowed. John said. All of us have to stay here," Zac put it simply.

"In the mean time, why don't we continue teaching you about music. Zac, can we use your guitar?" Leslie requested.

"Yeah, sure. I have 2, anyway" he said and passed Artemis the acoustic one.

"Thanks. So just learn the chords from Zac and we'll think of outfits you can wear," Leslie said to Artemis.

Zac went to Artemis's side and taught him chords while Leslie and Pamela figured out which colours would go nicely.

"Navy blue, definitely, to bring out his eyes," Pamela said.

"Definitely, yet lighter colours would go as well. Both his hair and eyes are dark colours so needs a bit of contrast," Leslie continued. "elbow-lengthed white shirt with navy blue pants! It's perfect!"

"Wait, let me draw that. Or would you rather draw?" Pamela offered.

"Oh, no! I'm terrible with drawing. One I drew a dinosaur and several of my friends said it looked like a bird. I'm absolutely horrid at drawing," Leslie declined.

The two girls giggled and soon came up with several more outfits for Artemis.

However, things weren't going so well for Artemis and Zac.

"This is a C chord. Try it," Zac urged. Artemis tried, but was terrible. "No, that's wrong! Like this," he demonstrated again.

Artemis tried C, D, A and the easiest E chord, but was an absolute failure. "Maybe guitar isn't the instrument for you," Zac said.

"Perhaps another instrument. I would like to try the flute. It seems simple enough," Artemis said.

"Zac! Artemis! We have found 10 outfits for him to wear. If you don't have those clothes, just use the colours, they should be relatively simple enough to find," Pamela chirped.

"Okay. But Artemis wants to learn the flute. Guitar is too hard for him, apparently," Zac explained.

"But I only have one flute," Leslie said.

"It matters not," Artemis said as he slid his mobile phone out of his pocket. "I shall call the store," he said before dialling a number. "Good day. I would like to buy two flutes, please. Yes, and please deliver them to Rook's music camp. 74 Draetor Road. Yes, I will pay by cash. Deliver by today. Thank you." He hung up said,"Now I have a flute. We shall start flute lessons tomorrow?" Artemis asked.

"Yup, sounds great. After we get your clothes sorted out," she said.

Just as she finished, John walked in. "Felicia is fine, but she sprained her ankle and has to stay in the infirmary for a few days," he assured. "Meanwhile, let's start practising for the contest. We'll practice Misery Business first."

"I know the chords for it but the notes for violin, flute and keyboards, I'm not sure," Zac said.

"We'll figure it out," Leslie said. And she, along with Pamela and Artemis went to a corner to figure out the notes.

"Zac, come. Let's practise your vocals," John said, and he led him to another corner to sing. Soon, the room was filled with singing, music and laughter as the occupants' hearts were filled with joy, well, except for Artemis who didn't really feel anything.

**A/N Wow! 2k+ words. I really outdid myself this time. I hope you've been liking my story. I know there are some spelling mistakes so please excuse that. I know that most conversations are quite irrelevant and the chapter name is weird but I didn't know what else to name it. Well, there were 2 announcements: one by Mr. Rook and the other by John. Please REVIEW. Be it flames, compliments, a bit of each, just REVIEW, please. I don't want to force you but think about it, okay? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7  Saturday

**Okay, there isn't much going on, so I'll skip a lot of days. 'Coz it takes a long time just for one day**** so I hope you like the story so far! Please REVIEW! Again, thank you to for . Thanks so much! **

Chapter 7 - Saturday

The past few days went well as the group bonded together. When they were free, sometimes they visited Felicia. They got more than half of the song's notes figured out and Artemis learned how to play simple songs on the flute. Lessons were great, but the group longed for freedom, and more time to sleep.

Leslie groaned as she woke up, looking at her watch. One look at it and she freaked out. "Pamela! Why didn't you wake me up?" she called as she climbed up the ladder to Pamela's top bunk. She was sleeping as well. "Pamela! Wake up! It's 10.30! We're so late!"

"Leslie, it's Saturday. There aren't any lessons today. Now let me sleep but wake me up at 11.15," Pamela said.

"Oh. Sorry, Pamela," Leslie whispered. She changed her clothes and went to look for the boys. She walked towards the boys' dormitory and on her way, found them walking towards the girls' dormitory.

"Hey, guys. I just woke up. Pamela's still sleeping. Wanna grab some breakfast?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go," Zac answered.

Soon, the trio were in the cafeteria and chatted happily. "So, what are you going to do today?" Zac asked.

"Sit in front of my laptop and do research," Artemis answered.

"Not sure yet. Just chill in the dorm and do random stuff, I guess," Leslie said.

"Well, I'm going to practise my guitar. Some other dudes in the other groups want to jam with me," Zac said.

"Hey, Zac you comin'?" a voice called.

"Hey, perfect timing. Well, gotta go. See you guys later," Zac called as he ran to his friends.

"So, I'm thinking of going for a run later. Wanna join me?" Leslie asked.

"I am terrible at running and absolutely hate it!" Artemis rejected.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Leslie urged.

"Very well. But if I get tired I am stopping immediately," Artemis said.

Suddenly, the bell rang. "Its 11.15! I have to wake Pamela up! I'll come by your dorm at 6 for the run. Bye! Oh, and ask Zac if he wants to go," Leslie said as she ran off as well.

"I guess I'm all by myself," he said gleefully to himself. "Time to surf the web." And with that, he left the cafeteria.

Time passed as Leslie and Pamela explored the camp grounds and chatting on their bed. Time also flew for Zac, who was playing guitar with his friends, and Artemis, who was surfing the web to inspire him for more devious ideas to get him out of music camp.

"I could... but no, that wouldn't work. This is so frustrating! I've lied to all my friends, well, groupmates, so they will definitely back me up, but I don't want them to, but I need their help to bust out of this camp. I shall tell Leslie, since I know her best. But Zac is my friend. Then again, he is quite immature and very outspoken so he might tell someone else. I'll tell her during the run, if no one else is there," Artemis thought.

"Artemis! Are you there?" Leslie called as she stood at the door of the boys' dormitory.

"I'm here," Artemis replied.

"Great! Ready to go?" Leslie asked.

"Yes, let's. Zac is still with his friends, 'jamming', he calls it. What about Pamela?" he asked.

"She wanted to paint the sunset. I can't wait to see her painting. The sunset's really beautiful today so I expect the painting'll be pretty too," Leslie answered. "Now, let's go."

They soon reached the running track. "Wait, we had a running track? How did I not see this?" Artemis said.

"Pamela and I explored camp grounds today so we spotted it. It's really small and we didn't notice it before, too," she said.

"I see. So, we run 5 rounds?" Artemis asked hopeful she would say yes.

"Of course not! It's a 100m track. I'm running 2 kilometres. 20 rounds," Leslie said as Artemis, though he did not show it, was disappointed. "And you're going to do it with me."

"That is preposterous!" Artemis countered. "How on earth am I going to do that? It's 20 rounds!"

"Okay, 20 rounds sound really long, but it's really short, 2 km. I can run it in 15 minutes," Leslie reasoned.

"Not a possibility I can run in that short a time. 20 minutes, maybe. But definitely not 15," he said.

"Fine. I'll give you 20 minutes to run 2 km. Let's make it a bet. If you can't, you have to wear what I want you to wear for the next week," she challenged.

"And if I win, you have to sing a love song and dedicate it to me. During lunch, in front of everyone," Artemis said.

"Fine. It's on. I'll set my watch. Ready, go!" said Leslie as she pressed a button on her watch. She and Artemis started off at the same pace as they started their 2km jog.

When Leslie finished, Artemis was still on his 15th. "12 minutes, 45 seconds. Hey, Artemis. You have less than 3 minutes left," she called, smirking at him. Artemis frowned, and pushed himself on. There was no way he was going to wear whatever outrageous outfits Leslie could think of.

He sprinted for the last 50m and stopped, panting more than he ever had in his 14-yeared life. "20 minutes and 59 seconds. Looks like you failed, Artemis. I'll get your outfits ready" she said.

"Nice try, Leslie. But I made it in 20 minutes. You better get your song ready," he replied.

"You said that you can run it in 20 minutes. And you didn't. It was over 20 minutes. By 59 seconds," Leslie stated.

"I said I could run it _in _20 minutes. So, I ran it _in_ 20 minutes. 20 minutes and 59 seconds. Just made it," he argued.

"Well, why don't we ask John?" Leslie suggested.

"Good idea. Then we can get an impartial answer," Artemis agreed. "But before we go, I have something to tell you." He suddenly remembered why he went for the jog in the first place.

"Well, make it quick. I want to get the answer soon," Leslie hurried him.

"Maybe later, it's not that important," Artemis said. _If she's not focused, she can't help me, _he thought

They soon found John and asked him what he thought. "You have a point, both of you. And I can't decide. So both of you win and both of you have to do what the other says," John said.

"What?" Leslie cried.

"Absolutely not!" Artemis said, emphasising on the _not_.

"It's that or nothing," John said.

"Fine," Leslie rolled her eyes.

"Very well," Artemis agreed, and crossed his arms.

"Great. I'll see you on Monday during lesson, then," John said and after their goodbyes, the duo walked to the playground. It was deserted, just as they had expected.

"So,what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Leslie asked as she sat on the swing.

"I need your help. It's something very personal. You have to promise not to tell anyone," Artemis said solemnly as he stood beside her, grasping the chain of the swing.

"I promise. Honestly, it's a secret which I will keep till death," she replied sincerely.

"Good. I... I want to get kicked out from camp," he blurted.

Leslie looked at him with wide eyes. "You... what?"

"You heard me. And I need your help to bust out. I'm going to do the most outrageous things and I need your help," Artemis pleaded.

"Well, unlike you, I like it here and I don't want to get kicked out all because of you. Don't you think of other people when coming up with these ideas?" Leslie asked, angry and hurt.

Artemis immediately felt guilty. "Honestly, no. But I really need to get out of this camp."

"Why? Because you don't like music? What about all the effort I put in to teach you the flute, and what about the competition? We need you, Artemis. But you don't see that. So, tell me why you want to leave so badly," she demanded.

"I don't know. I thought I hated music... so I formed this plan before camp even started, and today I decided to carry it out this week. But now... I don't know why I want to do it," he admitted.

"Well, why don't you change? Now you know what music is all about, you can learn about it, and like it even more than you do now," Leslie suggested. "In fact, the group, including John, can help you further your interest in music. Maybe, someday, you can help out and be a facilitator, like John."

Touched by the fact that Leslie wanted to help him so much, his shield of no emotion got pierced. "I think I'd like that. Thank you, Leslie. For helping me realise this. I guess I needed your help more than I could ever imagine," he said as he smiled. Not a vampire smile, not a fake smile, not a forced smile, but a sincere and true smile, which came from his heart.

"Hey, no problem, Artemis. Any time. Oh, well, time to get your new outfits ready," she winked.

Artemis regained his composure suddenly. "Bring it on." Both of them giggled as they made their way to the dorms.

The next day was uneventful, except for the fact that Artemis was wearing jeans. And not just any jeans. Skinny, tight jeans, forced by Leslie, of course.

"I hate you," he joked with her during dinner.

"I know," she chirped back.

"Well, we'll see how you like it when you sing a song for me tomorrow," Artemis cooed.

Leslie faked a growl as she glared at him. Immediately, the entire group burst out laughing.

"I can't wait for you to go on stage!" Pamela grinned evilly.

"Not you too!" Leslie joked as she playfully punched Pamela's shoulder.

**A/N I hope you liked this chapter. Hey, guess what? Me, like my character, Leslie, is very bad at art. I just failed! Somehow, I find that funny. Well, please REVIEW this chapter. I was a bit uneasy about this chapter so please tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8 confessions and competitions

**Hey! I know I've been updating less frequently nowadays but I've been pretty busy with school and exams and stuff so I can't update that much now. Sad, I know, right?****Anyway, thanks to Mlle Suspiria once again for reviewing. Okay, I know in the past chapters I have been giving the impression that Leslie is a Mary-Sue but in this chapter, hopefully, that misunderstanding will be cleared up. So, please enjoy!**

Chapter 8 – Performances and competitions

Leslie sighed before going up on stage. "Hi everyone. I'm Leslie from Group 8 and I will be singing a song dedicated to my groupmate, Artemis. He inspired me to wear outrageous outfits. I mean, look at that! He's wearing a hot pink shirt with bell bottom jeans. That is just genius!" she introduced. She heard sniggers coming from other tables and grinned. Artemis was red-faced as he scowled at her. "Oh, and in case you're wondering, I picked this song to go with Artemis's jeans."

"_The moment I wake up_  
><em>Before I put on my makeup<em>  
><em>I say a little pray for you<em>  
><em>While combing my hair now,<em>  
><em>And wondering what dress to wear now,<em>  
><em>I say a little prayer for you<em>

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart_  
><em>and I will love you<em>  
><em>Forever, and ever, we never will part<em>  
><em>Oh, how I love you<em>  
><em>Together, forever, that's how it must be<em>  
><em>To live without you<em>  
><em>Would only meen heartbreak for me.<em>

_I run for the bus, dear,_  
><em>While riding I think of us, dear,<em>  
><em>I say a little prayer for you.<em>  
><em>At work I just take time<em>  
><em>And all through my coffee break-time,<em>  
><em>I say a little prayer for you.<em>

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart_  
><em>and I will love you<em>  
><em>Forever, and ever we never will part<em>  
><em>Oh, how I'll love you<em>  
><em>Together, forever, that's how it must be<em>  
><em>To live without you<em>  
><em>Would only mean heartbreak for me.<em>

_I say a little prayer for you_  
><em>I say a little prayer for you<em>

_My darling believe me  
><em>_For me there is no one but you!_  
><em>Please love me too<br>__And I'm in love with you_  
><em>Answer my prayer now babe <em>

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart_  
><em>and I will love you<em>  
><em>Forever, and ever we never will part<em>  
><em>Oh, how I'll love you<em>  
><em>Together, forever, that's how it must be<em>  
><em>To live without you<em>  
><em>Would only mean heartbreak for me" <em>she sang. A random scattering of applause broke out as Leslie returned to her seat.

"How was it?" Leslie asked her groupmates.

"Good," Felicia commented.

"Awesome," Zac said.

"Fantastic," Pamela commented.

"Mean," Artemis complained.

"Well, you were the one who wanted me to do it," Leslie retorted.

Artemis rolled his eyes and shrugged as the rest of the group laughed.

Suddenly, the bell rang. "Time to go for rehearsal. Competition is on Friday, after all," Pamela stated.

_A few more uneventful days passed as the group's performances were perfected. On thursday, the night before the competition..._

"Zac, how many relationships have you been in?" Artemis asked.

"I dunno... six... No, seven," he said uncertainly.

"So, how do you start a relationship?" Artemis asked eagerly.

"Just tell the chic how you feel. It works most of the time. If it doesn't work, get her gifts and presents. Chics love persistent dudes, trust me," Zac answered.

Artemis arched an eyebrow. "Very well," he said.

"So, this must be your first relationship. Who's the chic?" Zac asked.

"Leslie. Of course, I'm not sure if it's just puberty, but I'll just tell her anyway. Or maybe I shall wait a while longer," Artemis said, his courage failing him.

"No, way, dude. Gotta tell her. If you feel something, you gotta let it out," Zac said.

"Fine, I'll tell her before we perform tomorrow," Artemis planned.

"Awesome, man. I'll back you up if you need my help," Zac offered, at which Artemis nodded in thanks.

_The next day, before the competition..._

"Leslie, can I talk to you in the corner over there for a minute?" Artemis casually asked. Inside, his heart was beating like mad. _There's no going back now, _he thought.

"Better make it quick, we're up next," she said before walking with him towards the corner.

"Leslie, I like you," Artemis blurted.

"Yeah, I like you too. You're pretty awesome. Not as awesome as me, of course. Just kidding, you're pretty cool," Leslie replied.

"No, I mean that... eh... I like you more than a friend should," Artemis said. _'eh'? I have utterly humiliated myself by saying that,_ he thought as he looked down.

"Artemis... I can't... I only see you as a friend. Back in America... I'm already in a relationship. Plus, I could never come even close to your IQ. Artemis, I don't know if you know, but I'm dyslexic," she said.

"Wait...you're dyslexic?" Artemis asked.

"And mild autistic. But it isn't that serious. I mean, I had to go to this special school, which helped me a lot. So I can read simple stuff, but not that well, and it takes a while to do so, but it's okay. I don't mind," Leslie shrugged.

"And you have a boyfriend?"

"Not exactly... It's complicated. My friend... he just... he's kinda my boyfriend... it's complicated," Leslie replied.

Artemis sighed. _This is quite desperate, but I have to do something. _"Very well, I understand," he slumped his shoulders.

"You do?" Leslie asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I do. This is probably some puberty changes so after this camp, if neither of us return, I'll just forget everything ever happened. Perhaps it'll be for the better," he charaded. He looked at her. _This is when she is overcome with sorrow, dumps her boyfriend and ends up with me,_ he thought evilly.

"Yeah, I guess it would be for the better. I mean, even if I wasn't in a relationship, long-distance relationships never work," Leslie said.

Artemis was outraged. His plans always worked. But then again, he never did study neurology with dyslexic and autistic brains. Artemis forced a smile. "Yes, indeed. Perhaps we should go rejoin the group now," he suggested.

"Good idea John will probably be giving us pep talks," Leslie said.

"Okay, you guys are up soon. Just remember to have fun, okay? It's okay if you guys don't get first or second. Just remember to have fun!" John encouraged.

"Up next... Group 8!" the emcee announced.

The group jumped on stage and took their positions Leslie started the beat by playing drums. Immediately, Felicia came in with keyboards and Pamela with the violin. Artemis then played simple notes on the flute before Zac came in with the vocals.

"_I'm in the business of misery, _  
><em>Let's take it from the top.<em>  
><em>She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.<em>  
><em>It's a matter of time before we all run out,<em>  
><em>When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.<em>

_I waited eight long months,_  
><em>She finally set him free.<em>  
><em>I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me. <em>  
><em>Two weeks and we caught on fire,<em>  
><em>She's got it out for me,<em>  
><em>But I wear the biggest smile.<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
><em>But I got him where I want him now.<em>  
><em>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag<em>  
><em>Just steal it all away from you now.<em>  
><em>But God does it feel so good,<em>  
><em>Cause I got him where I want him now.<em>  
><em>And if you could then you know you would.<em>  
><em>Cause God it just feels so,<em>  
><em>It just feels so good.<em>

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._  
><em>once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.<em>  
><em>And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.<em>  
><em>I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.<em>  
><em>Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.<em>  
><em>Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,<em>  
><em>They want and what they like. <em>  
><em>It's easy if you do it right.<em>  
><em>Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
><em>But I got him where I want him now.<em>  
><em>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag<em>  
><em>Just steal it all away from you now.<em>  
><em>But God does it feel so good,<em>  
><em>Cause I got him where I want him right now.<em>  
><em>And if you could then you know you would.<em>  
><em>Cause God it just feels so,<em>  
><em>It just feels so good.<em>

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_  
><em>Not one of them involving you<em>  
><em>Just watch my wildest dreams come true<em>  
><em>Not one of them involving.<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag,_  
><em>But I got him where I want him now.<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
><em>But I got him where I want him now.<em>  
><em>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag<em>  
><em>just steal it all away from you now.<em>  
><em>But God does it feel so good,<em>  
><em>Cause I got what I wanted now <em>  
><em>And if you could then you know you would.<em>  
><em>Cause God it just feels so,<em>  
><em>It just feels so good<em>" he sang.

Leslie leapt up from her seat behind the drumset as Zac stepped back and grbbed his guitar in the corner.

The intro for the song started as Leslie started singing.

"_I still remember this moment_  
><em>In the back of my mind<em>  
><em>The time we stood with our shaking hands<em>  
><em>The crowds in stands went wild<em>  
><em>We were the kings and the queens<em>  
><em>And they read off our names<em>  
><em>The night you danced like you knew our lives<em>  
><em>Would never be the same<em>  
><em>You held your head like a hero<em>  
><em>On a history book page<em>  
><em>It was the end of a decade<em>  
><em>But the start of an age<em>

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
><em>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<em>  
><em>I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"<em>  
><em>And bring on all the pretenders<em>  
><em>One day we will be remembered<em>

_I said remember this feeling_  
><em>I passed the pictures around<em>  
><em>Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines<em>  
><em>Wishing for right now<em>  
><em>We are the kings and the queens<em>  
><em>You traded your baseball cap for a crown<em>  
><em>When they gave us our trophies<em>  
><em>And we held them up for our town<em>  
><em>And the cynics were outraged<em>  
><em>Screaming, "this is absurd"<em>  
><em>'Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world<em>

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
><em>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<em>  
><em>I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"<em>  
><em>And bring on all the pretenders<em>  
><em>I'm not afraid<em>

_Long live all the mountains we moved_  
><em>I had the time of my life<em>  
><em>Fighting dragons with you<em>  
><em>I was screaming, "long live the look on your face"<em>  
><em>And bring on all the pretenders<em>  
><em>One day we will be remembered<em>

_Hold on to spinning around_  
><em>Confetti falls to the ground<em>  
><em>May these memories break our fall<em>

_And you take a moment_  
><em>Promise me this:<em>  
><em>That you'll stand by me forever<em>  
><em>But if God forbid fate should step in<em>  
><em>And force us into a goodbye<em>  
><em>If you have children someday<em>  
><em>When they point to the pictures<em>  
><em>Please tell them my name<em>  
><em>Tell them how the crowds went wild<em>  
><em>Tell them how I hope they shine<em>

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
><em>I had the time of my life with you<em>

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through_  
><em>All the candlelight shined just for me and you<em>  
><em>And I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"<em>  
><em>And bring on all the pretenders<em>  
><em>I'm not afraid<em>

_Singing long live all the mountains we moved_  
><em>I had the time of my life<em>  
><em>Fighting dragons with you<em>  
><em>And long, long live the look on your face<em>  
><em>And bring on all the pretenders<em>  
><em>One day we will be remembered<em>" Leslie sang. The crowd clapped before the group left the stage and jumped excitedly.

"We did it! We completely nailed it!" Leslie said as she went round hugging everyone.

"Yes, we did well, I must say," Artemis blushed as Leslie hugged him.

Groups 9 and 10 performed a few more songs before the judges tallied the scores. "Time for the results," the emcee announced.

He opened the envelope and said," Second place... Group 3!" Loud cheering and some applause could be heard as one person from Group 3 went forward to receive the prize.

"First place... Group 8!" the emcee proclaimed. All members of Group 8 cheered and started dancing and shuffling in joy.

"Felicia, why don't you go up and receive our prize?" Leslie asked. Felicia beamed and nodded in thanks as she went on stage to receive the prize.

"These two groups will have the honour to compete in the annual Irish Music Competition!" the emcee announced. "Thank you for all your performances, they were fantastic and so I conclude today's competition. Thank you, everyone!"

After the emcee left the stage, the main hall burst into noise. Most of it was groans and moans, but there was some happiness in the room as the members of Group 3 and Group 8 cheered loudly.

"Congratulations, guys! I'm so proud of you!" John said. "But remember, we still have the competition coming up so you have to practise for that too, so I'll meet you guys later at 3.30, okay?" With that, he left.

Pamela looked at her watch. "It's 2.45 now, so we have 45 minutes. I'm off to finish my book! See you later!" she said as she ran to her dormitory.

"I'm working on a new outfit. I call it 'the rock sweet'. It's a mixture of punk rock and sassy sweet. So I'll be going too!" Felicia said as she ran off.

"I'm gonna jam with my friends. I'm out!" he said as he ran off.

Artemis cleared his throat. "Are you planning on doing anything?" Artemis asked.

"No, not really. But I want to practise drumming," Leslie said.

"Okay. I will, how you would say, 'catch you later', then," Artemis replied.

"Erm... Yeah, sure. See you!" Leslie said as she ran off.

Artemis sighed as he trudged back to his dormitory. He tried to recall all the romantic movies his mother forced him to watch before he took out his mobile phone and ordered a box of chocolates for Leslie. He smiled before he took out his flute and began playing a song Leslie taught him, Arioso, composed by Bach, a german musician. He slowly placed his nimble fingers on the holes of the flute and blew into the mouthpiece.

_At 3.30..._

"Okay, guys. Congratulations once again! First among the other groups is no easy feat," John complimented. "But you guys still have the more challenging competition coming up. First things first, songs. What do you have in mind?"

"I think we should sing a duet," Pamela said.

"We should sing an anthem. Like Long Live, but a different song," Leslie said.

"Kings and Queens by 30 Seconds to Mars, it's a perfect anthem," Zac said. "And by my favourite band, too."

"We should sing a love song. That'll be so sweet," Felicia said.

"We could sing a love song duet, that'll be most sensible," Artemis said.

"I know this song, To Be With You, by David Archuleta. It fits the description," Leslie suggested. "Or Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliat."

"Oh, we should use To Be With You! It's one of my favourite songs," Felicia said.

"Well, then, we've got our songs. Kings and Queens, To Be With You. It's settled. Now, who's singing?" John asked.

"Zac should sing Kings and Queens, and Leslie should sing To Be With You," Felicia said.

"With Artemis," Zac interrupted.

"Sure," Leslie shrugged.

"Very well," Artemis said, looking down to avoid everyone else's gaze.

"Okay, now that it's settled. Let's start practising. Leslie, to drums, Artemis, flute, Felicia, keyboards and Pamela, violin. We'll start with Kings and Queens," John instructed.

**A/N Wow! Such a long chapter! But they're mainly songs so it's explainable why it's so long. In case my mind is so hard to figure out, and I hope it is, Leslie was never going to end up with Artemis. Or was she? Haha. I just love messing people up. So, maybe she will, maybe she won't. We shall see, shan't we? Maybe a few reviews might twist my tale a bit more, but it's quite decided... I think. Well, you'l just have to read on to see, then! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9   The end   not

**Hey! I feel extremely guilty for not updating sooner. But my sister and I needed to go shopping to buy some new clothes for the upcoming holiday. My family and I will be going to Malaysia from Monday to Saturday so I will try to finish it by then.**

**Yes, yes, I know the chapters have been weird and no, Leslie was not lying when she said she was in a relationship, in case you were wondering. But then again, she might end up with Artemis. Might. **

**Anyway, in this chapter I will touch on the Irish Music Competition, which will be awesome as I will include my favourite songs. By the way, please go check out the songs I mentioned. They're pretty awesome, in my opinion. So be sure to check that out, and also thanks to Mlle Suspiria and four-eyed 0-0. Both of you guys are so awesome! Thanks so much! :) **

**Oh, one more thing. When Artemis and Leslie are singing their duet, Artemis's part is underlined, while Leslie's part is in bold. Now, on with the story**

Chapter 9 - The end (not)

"Okay, guys. I was about to submit the final entry form just now and I realised we don't have a name. What do you think our name should be?" John asked.

"Rock sweet! The new outfit I'm working on. Mix between punk rock and sassy sweet," Felicia said.

"The dudes of rock," Zac said. Leslie cleared her throat. "Oh, right. The dudes and dudettes of rock," Zac corrected.

"The maths freaks," Pamela said.

"The muse of life," Leslie said.

"Oh my god! That's genius!" Felicia said.

"Absolutely! It's rockin'!" Zac agreed.

"I love it!" Pamela complimented.

"Yes, it is quite original, and it's not bad, I must say," Artemis said. Leslie beamed at these comments as she thanked them.

"Right, so we got our name and our songs. So, let's rehearse," John said, smiling.

_On Friday, the day befor camp ended..._

"I'm so excited, I think I'm going to explode," Felicia cried.

"Whoa, dude. Just chill," Zac said.

"Yeah, just calm down. Breathe in, and out, in and out," Pamela advised.

John had hired a cab to take them to the venue. He was sitting in front and taking care of last minute details while the children played and chatted. All except Artemis, of course.

"I bet all of us are nervous, including Artemis, though he does not show it," Leslie said, whispering the part about Artemis.

"I heard that, and I'm not nervous," Artemis denied, not moving from his position by the window, as he gazed at the streets of Ireland.

"I beg to differ," Leslie said.

Artemis made no response, but he definitely heard the comment. He sighed as his glance still rested on the road.

"What's so interesting about the road, Artemis?" Pamela asked.

"Nothing is extroardinary about the road, Pamela," Artemis replied.

"Then why look at it?" Felicia asked.

"Habit," he replied simply.

"We're here!" John cried.

Squeals of excitement were immediately heard as the group got out of the cab. John quickly paid the driver and the group made its way to the theatre.

"Queen Elizabeth Theatre. It's so big," Pamela commented.

Indeed, the building was large. It was conical shaped and had large irregular objects sticking out of it. It was not exactly tall but wide. It was grand with rich colours such as gold, royal purple and deep magenta.

"It's beautiful. I love it. Especially how the colours clash and still manage to go well together. It's so awesome," Felicia comented.

"I'm glad you like it," a sudden voice said. The group jumped and turned around to find a short man with a well grown and trimmed beard. "I'm sorry if I startled you. My name is James Black, Mr. Black, if you please. You must be here for the Irish Music Competition, am I right?" The group nodded uncertainly. "Well, then, come along. You're the first to arrive. I'll show you the theatrre."

He led the group to a magnificent theatre. It was spacious and the acoustics were fantastic. The silky maroon curtains completed the theatre as the gold glittering on them sparkled in the light.

"It's so cool!" Felicia cried.

Artemis risked something for Holly. "Yes. It's like the myth where elves came and help build. Or was it gnomes?" he asked, knowing perfectly well that it was gnomes, but if his calculations were correct, Mr. Black might invite some friends in.

Mr. Black chuckled lightly. "Elves and gnomes are welcome, of course, but they didn't build this. But I'm glad you like it," he said. He then led them to their seats. "Here is the area where the competitors sit. Help yourselves."

"Thank you," John said as the group sat down in the third row.

nodded in return as he walked away to greet the other groups. Soon, all the other groups came and some performed. It was soon their turn and they took their positions. John had given them encouraging words which boosted their confidence. Artemis and Leslie got ready asthe music began. Leslie started as she walked onto the stage.

_I've been alone so many nights now,_  
><em>And I've been waitin' for the stars to fall.<em>  
><em>I keep holdin' out for what I don't know<em>  
><em>To be with you, just to be with you.<em>

**_So here I am staring at the moon tonight,_**  
><strong><em>Wondering how you look in this light.<em>**  
><strong><em>Maybe you're somewhere thinkin' about me too.<em>**  
><strong><em>To be with you, there's nothing I wouldn't do.<em>**

**_And I can't imagine two worlds spinnin' apart_**  
><strong><em>Come together eventually..<em>**

_And when we finally meet, I'll know it's right._  
><em>I'll be at the end of my restless road.<em>  
><em>But this journey, it was worth the fight.<em>  
><em>To be with you, just to be...<em>

**_Holding you for the very first time, never letting go._**  
><strong><em>What I wouldn't give to feel that way...<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh...<em>**

**_Oh, to be with you..._**

**_Oh, and I can't imagine two worlds spinnin' apart_**  
><strong><em>Come together eventually.<em>**

**_And when you're standin' here in front of me,_**  
><strong><em>That's when I know that God does exist.<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause He will have answered every single prayer.<em>**  
><strong><em>To be with you, just to be with you, yeah.<em>**  
><strong><em>You...<em>** " they sang.

The crowd gave loud applause as some people stood up in praise. Leslie and Artemis took their positions as Zac stood up and started singing.

"_Into the night_  
><em>Desperate and broken<em>  
><em>The sound of a fight<em>  
><em>Father has spoken.<em>

_We were the kings and queens of promise_  
><em>We were the victims of ourselves<em>  
><em>Maybe the children of a lesser god<em>  
><em>Between heaven and hell,<em>  
><em>Heaven and hell.<em>

_Into your eyes_  
><em>Hopeless and taken<em>  
><em>We stole our new lives<em>  
><em>Through blood and pain<em>  
><em>In defense of our dreams<em>  
><em>In defense of our dreams<em>

_We were the kings and queens of promise_  
><em>We were the victims of ourselves<em>  
><em>Maybe the children of a lesser god<em>  
><em>Between heaven and hell,<em>  
><em>Heaven and hell.<em>

_The age of man is over_  
><em>A darkness comes at dawn<em>  
><em>These lessons that we've learned here<em>  
><em>Have only just begun<em>

_We were the kings and queens of promise_  
><em>We were the victims of ourselves<em>  
><em>Maybe the children of a lesser god<em>  
><em>Between heaven and hell.<em>

_We are the kings_  
><em>We are the queens<em>  
><em>We are the kings<em>  
><em>We are the queens<em>" he sang. This time, the majority of the crowd stood up and cheered for the group and they stood up and bowed befor going off the stage with their musical instruments.

"We rocked the roof down!" Zac cheered.

"We were awesome!" Pamela agreed.

The group congratulated themselves as they made their way back to their seats in silence, as to not to distract the other group. Finally, all the groups finished performing and a short break was given as the judges made their decisions.

Suddenly, Artemis heard a familiar voice, "Hello, Arty. You performed well."

"Holly, what are you doing here? You'll be seen," Artemis said, worried. He looked around but saw no one.

"Relax, Mud Boy. I'm shielded. And thanks for helping the man invite me in. I wanted to see you sing," Holly said.

Artemis nodded at the thanks. "What did you think?"

"Not bad. I honestly didn't know you had that in you, Arty. Good job," she replied. Artemis nodded yet again. "Who's the redhead?" she asked.

"A... an aquaintance," he replied simply.

Holly smiled a knowing smile. "Any reason why you sang a love duet with her?"

"Not really. Other people in the group insisted we do so," Artemis defended.

"And they had their way. I'm surprised, Arty. Usually you would fight back," Holly smirked. Artemis's face turned a slight shade of pink as he adverted his eyes. Holly smiled and asked, "What's her name?"

"Leslie Vandome," Artemis replied. "She's American."

Holly raised her eyebrows in surprise. She lived practically half way across the world from him. "So, how to you feel about this... relationship?"

"She is already in one. Not involving me," Artemis said, his voice having not a trace of emotion. Holly gave him a sympathetic smile befor he asked, "So, Captain. Why did you come here in the first place?"

"To discuss your pay for the consultation," Holly said. "Sool, the ass, took away the transmitter. Said it was dangerous, might give us away. All bullshit!" she explained angrily.

Artemis looked at her nodding in sympathy. "Because I am so kind, I will only charge a thousand a case."

"Okay... reasonable. I'll get a new transmitter and pass the money to you the next time we meet," Holly said.

"Artemis!" Leslie called. "We have to go now!" she ran to his side. "Are you talking to yourself again?" At this, Holly tried to supress a laugh but a small squeak came from her mouth. Fortunately, Leslie did not notice.

"No, I was not talking to myself and I think we ought to be going now," Artemids replied as the duo made their way to the theatre.

As soon as everyone was settled down, the emcee came on stage, holding an envelope. "Welcome back, eveyone. Time for the results. First place goes to... the awesome rythmic five!"

Immediately, a group cheered and the five members went on stage to receive their prize. The group had sung Viva La Vida by Coldplay and Rolling in the Deep by Adele.

"Second place... the muse of life!"

Everyone in the group jumped up in glee and surprised. Artemis smiled and clapped as the rest jumped around and shouted as they made their way to stage. Zac collected their prize and politely remained silent for the emcee to announce third place.

"Third place... rolling up top!"

A group in coordinated green clothes went up thestage as they cheered. They had sung The Man Who Can't Be Moved by the Script and Heels Over Head by Boys Like Girls.

Thank you all for coming and goodnight! Why don't we give one more round of applause to the groups who won the top three!" the emcee said before he left the stage.

The crowd burst into applause as some left the theatre. By 10 minutes, everyone had evacuated the theatre. The groups who did not win got their certificates of participation and had gloomily left.

The muse of life had also left and went back to camp. The other groups happily cheered them on as they had an unofficial prize-giving in the camp.

**A/N Hi! Really sorry for all the errors. I didn't have much time to update before I leave to Malaysia. I hope you liked it and prepare for a kind of long wait. 'Till then, bye!**


	10. Chapter 10 Goodbye

**Hey! I know it's been such a long time but I was overseas and I didn't bring my laptop. But it was great fun and I met a lot of new friends! Meaning you al Passworld people if you're reading this, and if you're not one of them you probably don't know what I mean.**

**Okay, this is probably the last chapter where everyone says bye so I'll be starting a new story soon. I hope you enjoy them! Thanks to all who favourited and reviewed! I love you guys and girls! So, here's the story:**

Chapter 10 - Goodbye

Leslie woke up happy and cheerful. She sat up in her bed and yawned. It was her last day at camp, preparing to make the best out of it. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a parcel with her name on it. Attached, was a letter.

'Dearest Leslie, thank you for the wonderful memories these past few days. I will always miss you and perhaps our paths will cross in future. Goodbye for now,' it read. Leslie smiled and opened the parcel. In it, was a box of chocolates imported from Switzerland. She hugged the box and went to get ready for the day. As she went out of the dormitory, she spotted Pamela.

"Pamela! You would never guess what happened to me just now. I found a box of chocolates in a parcel adressed to me!" she said excitedly.

"No way! Who's it from?" she asked, equally excited.

"I don't know. There was no name," she replied.

"Ooh, mysterious..." Pamela commented. Leslie playfully punched her arm as the two girls went to find the boys.

"Zac, Artemis!" Pamela called as she and Leslie found them.

"Hey, girls. What's up?" Zac greeted.

"Guess what I found this morning?" Leslie asked excitedly.

"A chicken nugget in your suitcase?" Felicia said as she walked up to the four children.

"Felicia! Hi," they greeted.

"Yeah, hi. But seriously, what happened?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I found a parcel with a box of chocolates in it! But I don't know who it's from," Leslie explained. The rest looked shocked as the asked her a barrage of questions, of which most of the answers she did not know.

For the rest of the morning, the group had fun and chatted about the rest of the summer holiday and had a normal, uneventful lunch. Lunch was almost over when someone dressed as a mailman came up to the group and said, "Parcel for Leslie Vandome." He quickly left the parcel at the table and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Felicia asked as the man left.

"I have no idea," Leslie replied as she placed the parcel on her lap. "Dearest Leslie, here is another thank you gift for the wonderful memories you have given me and a token to remember me by," she read it to the group. She opened it and there was another box of chocolates.

"Ooh... looks like you have a secret admirer," Pamela teased.

"I guess.. but who?" Leslie said as she looked around the cafeteria. Just then, the bell rang.

"What do you wanna do next?" Zac asked as they left the cafeteria.

"Let's go find John," Pamela suggested. The members of the group shrugged as they had no better idea and walked to the facilitators' lounge.

"Hey guys! How've you been doing? I'm going to miss you guys so much after today," John said. The group responded with a chorus of 'me too's and John smiled. "Oh, speaking of which, I got something for you guys!" he said and went inside the lounge. Soon, he came out with a bag and gave each groupmate a bag of sweets.

The group members accepted the gift graciously as they started chatting. Half an hour passed quickly for them and the bell rang again. "It's 2.30! Wow, how time flies," Felicia commented.

"Hey, I gotta pack! All my clothes are on the floor so need to fold them and stuff. I'll catch you guys later," Zac said and left.

"Zac's got a point. Why don't all of you pack now? That way, when he's done packing, all of us will be too," John suggested.

"It makes sense. I have to pack as well. I shall see you later," Artemis said. He walked away and when he was out of sight he ran to his dormitory, grabbed a bunch of roses and ran to the girls' dormitory to put it on Leslie's bed. With that, he ran out and joined Zac in packing his items.

The group packed quickly and by 3.30, all of them were done packing. "1 and a half hours left before all of us part," Leslie sighed sadly.

"That means we have to make the best out of it," Pamela said. "Come on, let's take random group shots!" She quickly ran off to take a camera and a tripod stand.

She quickly set it up and the group sat down and posed randomly, save for Artemis. "Artemis! Why won't you pose?" Leslie asked as she looked at the recently taken photos.

"Standing up and not moving is posing," Artemis replied.

Leslie sighed and shook her head as Artemis admired her short brown hair, glowing in the distance. 'Blasted puberty!' he thought as she peeled his eyes away from her.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you, I got another gift from this mysterious boy. It was a bunch of roses with a message attached. It was similar to the one I read out to you guys. What do you think?" Leslie asked.

"Very interesting..." Felicia commented.

"Yes, I wonder who it's from..." Artemis lied easily.

"Yeah. He stated that he'll reveal himself later on today. So I'll know later, I guess..." Leslie said.

"That's great! You have to tell us who he is!" Pamela said. At this, Artemis's face turned paler than usual and he looked down, trying to think of a solution. Being Artemis, he soon thought of one. He would tell her at the airport.

After they chatted and took more pictures, they had to leave camp. They stood at the foyer and waited for their rides to come as they chatted some more. Soon, Mr. Cook arrived.

"I have to go, guys. I'll miss you! Bye!" she said as Mr. Cook loaded her suitcases into the trunk of the car. She then gave each one of them hugs and left.

"So, how was your trip?" Mr. Cook asked as he drove to the airport.

"Good, I had so much fun! And we won second in the Irish Music Competition!"Leslie said excitedly as she held up her trophy. She decided against telling him about her secret admirer

"Congratulations! It's great to hear that you had so much fun," Mr. Cook said. The two continued talking about the music camp before arrived at the departure hall.

_Meanwhile, back at camp..._

"Bulter, come now. She's left," Artemis said to his cell.

"What's up? Are you stalking her?" Felicia asked.

"No. I just figured that I would keep my word and tell her who gave her the gifts," Artemis replied.

"_You_ were her secret admirer?" Pamela asked in shock.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I have something to give to her," Artemis said and took out a bouquet of tulips from his bag. Just then, Bulter arrived. "Goodbye. Thank you for the memories that you have given me." With that, Bulter loaded his luggage and the two drove off.

_At the airport..._

"Bye, Mr. Cook! Thanks for all the help you've given!" Leslie called as she waved to him. She took out her passport and her flight ticket but heard someone call her name. That sounded like... Artemis. She turned around and lo, behold, Artemis was standing in front of her.

"Hello, Leslie," he said as he gave her the bouquet of tulips.

"Hey, Artemis. How... what is this for?" Leslie asked as she accepted the gift.

"I decided I should keep my word and tell you who was the person who sent you all of the gifts," Artemis explained.

"That is so sweet. Thank you, Artemis," Leslie said, smiling sweetly.

"Boarding for flight AA701," came an announcement.

"That's my cue. I really have to go. I'm sorry. But... thank you. For everything," Leslie said. She leaned in and kissed Artemis on the cheek and left.

Artemis traced the area of the kiss and smiled. "No, Leslie. Thank _you_," Artemis mumbled and walked away to Bulter's car.

**~END~**

**A/N And that concludes this story. Thank you for all those who favourited and reviewed. I love you all so much! Please REVIEW for those who haven't. Oh, I forgot:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, sadly. Nor do I own any other characters in the books. **

**Goodbye to all of you readers. But don't worry, I'll be back. In different stories, as different people. I'll see you 'till then! :)**

**~DBT**


End file.
